ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gohan Attacks
"I can't believe it. It's impossible. From out of nowhere he just explodes with power like I've never seen before."— Vegeta, after seeing Gohan pummel Frieza.Gohan Attacks (ここまでか!? 凶悪超絶パワーが悟飯を襲う, Koko Made Ka!? Kyouaku Chouzetsu Pawaa ga Gohan o Osou) is the fifth episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. It first aired on February 27, 1991. Its original American air date was September 24, 1999.Contents show SummaryGohanAttacksFriezaGohan attacks Frieza in an attempt to get to KrillinCJSTRO14Added by CJSTRO14Impaling Krillin with one of his horns, Frieza begins toying with Krillin's body until he loses consciousness. Gohan tries to attack Frieza, but Frieza simply swats him away with his tail. The Z Fighters on King Kai's planet are frustrated that there is nothing they can do to help them. King Kai reminsces that he told Goku to stay away from Frieza and now they all are doomed. Finally, Frieza throws Krillin into the water to die. Gohan flies down after him but is blocked by Frieza. Overcome with rage, Gohan unleashes a furious attack on a surprised Frieza, catching him off guard and pummeling him to the ground. Gohan then bombards Frieza with energy beams and ends it with a Masendan. The sudden increase in power astonishes even Vegeta.Frieza second formFrieza survives Gohan's Bakeretsu RanmaJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Dende manages to retrieve a barely alive Krillin from the water. The dust clears and reveals that Frieza was only slightly fazed by the attack. Irritated at being toppled by a young boy, Frieza attacks Gohan in return and smashes him to the ground. Vegeta blasts Frieza from behind with a powerful Galick Gun attack to save Gohan, but it does Frieza no harm. However, Frieza is still concentrated on Gohan, and promises to kill Vegeta after he kills the boy. Gohan tries desperately to defend himself against the tyrant, but is no match for him and sent back down to the ground with a kick to the stomach. Frieza decides enough is enough and begins to crush Gohan's head with his foot.From afar, Piccolo senses Gohan's decreasing energy. He reflects on how he first met Gohan as a pampered little coward but eventually trained him into the fighter he is today, and ultimately gave his life to save him from Nappa. Vowing to sacrifice himself again for Gohan if necessary, Piccolo flies as fast as he can towards the battlefield. Frieza continues to torture Gohan. Vegeta is left at a loss for what to do. BattlesGohan vs. Frieza (second form)TriviaThis episode of the edited English dub is actually two episodes (65a, "Gohan Attacks," and 65b, "Piccolo, the Super Namek"). The two episodes were originally edited together for broadcast on Cartoon Network due to the excessive graphic nature (and length) of a particular scene in which Krillin is impaled by Frieza with one of his horns. These episodes are presented uncut on DVD (later on the Remastered releases), but the episode numbering of the dub follows the edited version, so it is not immediately obvious. This is why "three" English episodes are listed alongside the four original Japanese episodes.This episode was edited heavily on many TV stations because of the amount of violence, similar to the episode "Videl is Crushed." Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:1991 television episodes